Connie Maheswaran
Connie Maheswaran is a heroine from Steven Universe. She is voiced by Grace Rolek. Connie is a bookwormish, curious, and intelligent individual and is a friend and love interest of Steven Universe. She also appear to be very skillfull in Swordsmanship. Friends: Steven Universe, Pearl, Garnet, Amythest, Jake The Dog, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Bender, SKipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron, Finn, Marceline, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Rick Sanchez, Amanda Payne, Colress Enemies: Deathstroke, Eobard Thawne, Jasper, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil. TGTTA 2 Connie and Steven both first saving King Julian, Jake and Django from Darik, Guzma and some of Deathstroke's followers from being choked to death. They are after them to rescue The Crystal Gems from Deathstroke and Jasper. They run into Lydia and the past selves of M.O.D.A.B who help them get back to their team. Django, King Julian, Jake, Steven and Connie go looking for their duo and they get into a conversation with the Gems and washed away ultmately by Mark Mardon. She teams with her friends against their attackers and are nearly killed before Jorgen saves them despite their efforts. However she and Steven redeem themselves by aiding Skipper and his team against Vilgax's attack, as a result Starfire decides to let them on the team and shows her and Steven their room. Connie under Starfire joins forces with The rest of Slade's team to find The rest of The JOker's team and stop Joker from getting his X Parasites over to the legion. They get into a huge war with the legion with her and Steven facing Ra's Al Ghul allies and eventually fight him themselves which pleases him that that work with such good teamwork, while he has the edge thanks to his own battle process. While fighting Ra's Al Ghul Proceeds to warn the duo about the parasite since he and Gus both feel that this would be to dangerous and it would be best to leave. Steven and her wonder why he would do this, but upon Colress and Jimmy doing research they agree while helping the rest of their team on the way and helping Slade's team on top of that. Antauri wakes up Star, Marco, Steven and Connie explaining what happened as he was fully awake only to find the Crystal Gems. Steven wonders how they escaped and Amytheest explains that broke out of their bonds and got away by beating up the legion. Antauri is suspicous of this which they don't get. Star and Marco make a decision to see The Mewni Family to learn about their magic. Star's family sees them and explain to the five about what the heroes found in the last chapter. Deathstroke also managed to sneak in too and knocked out the guards with Tiger Claw and Guzma's help. As everyone learns about it, Connie hears and a sound and goes to investgate and that's when Darhk shows up right there and gloats how he found her. Connie Calls the others before she is choked. The rest of the team arrive and also the guards of Mewni show up, which Darhk chuckles at while choking them. Star and the others all exit the castle and get into contact with Starfire and hear of Bender and Skipper's capture from Scott. Marco wonders how this was even possible as does Connie who even managed to. They hear it was a scared man which Steven and Connie remember that Julian and Django encountered his henchmen. Steven is captured with the Gems by Deathstroke who reveals that he led the gems lead him to Steven to capture him and the Crystal Gems. As he is brought out, he tells Connie to get Peridot and Lapis. She contacts them in a cell due to her team being caught. after Hunson makes an allegiance, Connie works to save Steven from Deathstroke with THe Gems and Amanda which she does successfully. Connie continues working more directly until the Legion manage to trophize her. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Steven Universe Universe Category:Steven and Connie Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes in Training Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Enemies of Bulgarin's Gang Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Enemies of the Galactic Empire Category:Allies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Humans Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Members of The K Team Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Members of the B Team Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudio